ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caizhi
Female|Age = 13 (Self-proclaimed) 17|Bloodline = Star God Sirius|Allies = Yun Che|Profound Strength = Divine Master Realm (True Level) Emperor Profound Realm (Disguise)|Occupation = Inheritor of the Heavenly Wolf|Affiliation = Star God Realm|Planet = Star God Realm|First Appearance = Chapter 1086}}Cai Zhi (a.k.a Little Jasmine) is the Heavenly Wolf Star God's inheritor. Appearance She looked to be around twelve or thirteen years of age. If anyone had seen her, they would have never believed their eyes. She looked like an immaculate jade carving. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped crescents, her eyes shone like the stars, her lips were luscious, and every inch of her resembled that of a stunning jade statue. Her build was small and she wore a colorful skirt. The seven colors on her skirt clashed with the gray and dark setting of this realm. As the mountain winds blew across, her skirt revealed a pair of white jade-like thighs. Her snowy white feet were fitted compactly into a pair of seven colored glass-like shoes. The shoes were so colorful and beautiful, hard to know the material they were made. Personality She is joyful and likes to play with the people around her. As a little princess with high status, she is carefree but also very powerful. Background She was the person who inherited the Heavenly Wolf strength after the death of Jasmine's Brother. History She first appeared when Yun Che was entering the Black Soul Mountain Range, while she was being sexually harrased by someone from the Soul Sect, Yun Che "saved" her and after that she sticked to him and decided to name herself as "Little Jasmine" and calls Yun Che "Brother-In-Law". When Yun Che was sneaking in the Black Soul Divine Sect and they were preparing to ambush him, she appeared again shouting his name, it caused the people from the Soul Sect to try to kidnap her and trap Yun Che, he saved her again and was almost caught by two strong cultivators. Yun Che used too much pressure in his hand while he was covering her mouth, which caused her to sneeze loudly and attract their attention again. After that Yun Che became angry, said that he will not care about her anymore and left her side. After Wu Guike and Wu Chengyan arrived at the Soul Sect, they decided to chase and kill Yun Che, but before that, she appeared again to stop them. While Lei Qianfeng and Lei Tiangang recognized her and tried to capture her to trap Yun Che, Wu Guike stopped them and became extremely respectful towards her. After receiving the information from the Heavenly Mystery Realm, she knew that he had the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade, she wanted to get the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade from Wu Guike's hands, to do that, she used a Profound Imagery Stone that had the records of the discussion he had in the Soul Sect about the death of the Wood Spirit Race to extort Wu Guike. After having the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade in her hands, she was not satisfied enough and used another Profound Imagery Stone with the recordings of his sex with his own aunt, Xiao Qingtong. Having no more options, he handed over the Void Illusion Stone that his father had gifted him. She left the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade and the Void Illusion Stone in the corpse of Lei Qianfeng after Wu Chengyan and Wu Guike left the Darkya Realm. Trivia * The age she chose to tell Yun Che, was the same age that Jasmine had when she first met him. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Star God Realm Category:Realm of Gods Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Star God Imperial Family Category:Star God Sirius